The University of California, Davis (UCD) Cancer Clinical Trials Program represents a multidisciplinary team integrating the clinical and research expertise of physicians, pharmacologists, molecular biologists, biostatisticians, research nurses, and clinical research associates from the NCI-designated UCD Cancer Center, the Northern California VA Health Care System, and an extensive community network of affiliate institutions. As documented in this proposal, during the last grant cycle, UCD assumed an increasing role in both the science and patient accrual objectives of SWOG. During the last accrual period (July, 2001 - June, 2002), UCD led all SWOG institutions in accrual, with 285 new patient registrations. In particular, UCD has successfully organized and sustained a community outreach network that encompasses 222 investigators at 36 individual sites, extending throughout North-Central California and beyond. Increasing scientific input in SWOG is demonstrated by strong contributions to study design and coordination, as well as by positions of Group leadership and provision of special expertise and resources. Pilot studies at UCD and preclinical data generated by UCD investigators continue to be translated into SWOG trials. Even greater scientific input is anticipated during the next grant cycle due to key recruitments, continued growth of the UCD Cancer Center, additional resources associated with NCI designation, and competitive renewal of NCI awards in early therapeutics (N01 CM17101) and clinical and molecular pharmacology (U01 CA62525). The overall objective of this proposal is to improve cancer outcomes by providing protocol-governed interventions to the North-Central California population. Specific aims are as follows: 1. Provide a scientific resource to SWOG in correlative science, thereby facilitating translation of laboratory discoveries into hypothesis-driven clinical research. 2. Provide clinical trials sophistication in the design and conduct of SWOG studies, emphasizing institutional strengths in Urologic Oncology and Lung cancer. 3. Improve access to NCI-sponsored clinical trials, including cancer control and prevention studies, to the community at large, emphasizing underserved rural and minority patient populations in our area. These goals will be addressed by a multidisciplinary team of investigators with considerable experience and expertise in the conduct of cancer clinical research, an already proven track record in SWOG, and the dedicated resources of a recently NCI-designated Cancer Center. Thus, UCD is particularly well positioned to take full advantage of new opportunities for facilitating and coordinating SWOG-related clinical research studies in North-Central California.